SpongeBob SquarePants and the Magic Flute
SpongeBob and the Magic Flute is an upcoming fanon movie by Spongefan511. If anyone has any ideas they are welcome to suggest them! Anyone is allowed to help make this movie! Brief Summary: SpongeBob & Friends go with a princess and wannabe hero on a quest to retrive a magic flute with the power to make people happy! Plot: The movie begin with Gumball tell the story of the Magic Flute and going to get the Princess. But the Princess is too high up on Mountain Everest Sea, and the Gumball needs help to get up there! To get up there, he needs to climb. But obstacles start appearing, like the Coral the Explorer TV Show. But Gumball zaps them. He makes a Magic Flute to the Princess and The Princess is gone. as the Opening tile stared, Patrick (as a Fariy) and Squidward (as an Elf) is going to SpongeBob's Home and play some aiming in the apple. The next day, SpongeBob wake up as the a Mall-fish named Darwin read the mail, it said to please to come to the ball and see your Princess. Patrick come out and say "The Ball?!?" Squidward tell Patrick, they not going to the Ball. So Sandy's House-sitted and SpongeBob and Patrick and Squidward to the Bikini Kingdom. The Princess's Dad is sented the Mail to the Princess but it's not working, so a Blue cat is look like Gumball's Mom call the king to talk, Doing the Talk, Gumball drop the Magic Flute down to SpongeBob have it when they got here. He tells SpongeBob it's magic. The King tries to tell him to throw the flute into fire but SpongeBob is afraid it might cause bad smelling smoke and returns the flute to Gumball who later shows SpongeBob how to flute works. SpongeBob goes to the town and finds out that everybody is laughing at SpongeBob for playing a flute. This causes Gumball to become upset. An evil wizard comes and steals the flute and vows to use it for evil. Gumball is very upset. This angers SpongeBob who vows to get the flute back. They discover there is only one type of creature to help them; The Snorks. Gumball has never heard of Snorks. SpongeBob, Patrick, Gumball and Darwin decide they must find these Snorks and ask them to help them get the flute back. The princess sneaks out after them but they don't know. SpongeBob ask Patrick and Squidward to come to Darwin to the libery, soon Darwin look for Sponges in the Fariy Tale. But, Darwin said, they have no sponges in Fariy Tales. So, Patrick got the book call 'the Magic Flute' and ask the owner of the libery, Finn to have of this book. Meanwhele, SpongeBob and Gumball ask the cat named, Cake where Patrick and Squidward, Soon they apper with a book. SpongeBob asks if the book has anything on the snorks they need to find. Patrick said he find 2 books, One with the magic flute and one with can find the snorks. Patrick read the book, it said you can find them in the sea. At that moment they noticed the princess was following them. SpongeBob asks what she is doing following them. She says she wants to meet and study the snorks. SpongeBob then lets her go with them though he worries what the King would do if he noticed the princess is missing. They manage to catch up with the evil wizard. Gumball tries to get the flute back but the wizard puts a sleeping spell on him and SpongeBob using the flute. The evil wizard laughs at them and drives off. The others manage to wake up SpongeBob and Gumball. SpongeBob is determined to find The Snorks and get the flute back from the evil wizard. The good wizard in town offers to use a spell to get them to the land on The Snorks. The spell puts SpongeBob and the others to a strange land. SpongeBob asks where they went. Darwin says it must be the land of the Snorks. Just then they saw a tiny creature with a tube on its head. SpongeBob asks Patrick for the book on Snorks. SpongeBob tells the others they found The Snorks. The snork says to follow him. Everyone starts following the snork. After a while they find a whole of town of snorks. The Snorks soon crowd around SpongeBob and the others and ask a lot a questions about the flute. Then The Snorks start introducing themselves. SpongeBob and Gumball soon ask about the flute. The Snorks tells them they can help them make another flute. However The guys make sure that 2 flutes are real and 1 is fake. When They came back, Patrick blow a Fake Flute even Squidward. so the next day whan Patrick and Squidward Wake up they saw some ladies loved them. but they looked in the Magic Refit They saw a SeaStar and a Squid. SpongeBob and Gumball remember they must get the flute back from the evil wizard. Later SpongeBob and the others reunite with the Snorks who bring the new magic flute. SpongeBob tests the new flute and is impressed and he and his friends set of on their mission. Six of the snorks go with them. Meanwhile, the evil wizard plans to raise an army to overthrow the king which involves kidnapping the princess. When SpongeBob and Gumball return to Bikini Kingdom, Squidward and Patrick run to them and tell them They Blow the fake flute, Patrick turn to non-fairy and Squidward is not an Elf. SpongeBob and the others begin to come up with a plan to stop the evil wizard. Meanwhile, the evil wizard has the princess hostage and won't give her back unless the king surrenders the kingdom. Patrick think is he's a fairy, He can fly to the wizard, but since he turn into a starfish, can't fly. and Squidward think he going the potion lab. 2 of the Snorks SpongeBob and Gumball about the wizard's plan to raise an army for war against the kingdom. SpongeBob tells them about their plan. They would send a fake letter to the wizard's partner, challenging the wizard to a fight. Squidward thinks this plan wouldn't work, but everyone else agrees. Later SpongeBob the fake letter and soon the wizard's partner gets it. When the evil wizard heard that SpongeBob and Gumball had another flute he was very angry and accepts the challenge. Gumball played the Tape like over 9000 times, but Patrick smash the tape to make a mess. Meanwale they wanted to get the Sponge, Star Fairy, and Squid Elf. Plankton tell them There only one peson to get them, Plankton tell them in the dark room a hunter of the kingdom's most wanted have to get that sponge. SpongeBob think they on way to remove this spell, unil A hunter appered. The hunter is reveal it is Sandy Cheeks. SpongeBob takes the flute to face the wizard. After they find the wizard, SpongeBob demands he frees the princess. The wizard refuses SpongeBob's request and tries using the flute against them but SpongeBob quickly uses the second flute to render the wizard powerless. TBA Characters: *SpongeBob *Patrick *Squidward *The Snorks (debut) *Gumball *Darwin *Princess (Michelle XI of Munich, Germany) *Jervis Tech *The King *The Evil Wizard (Federala Gimpus) *Sandy Cheeks *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Transcript: TBA Category:Movies Category:Specials Category:Crossover Movie Category:Pages in need of editing Category:Under Construction